


En movimiento

by Dan_G_Panterita



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Misguideshipping, Yugi x Tea (mentioned)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan_G_Panterita
Summary: Duke, Rebecca y el cómo están





	En movimiento

**Author's Note:**

> Llevo 12 años en esta pendejada (fanfiction) y desde que abrí mi primera cuenta de ffnet, así que decidí celebrar escribiendo otra.

Duke vive del azar, si tiene que ser honesto. Su decisiones no son tan premeditadas como se debería pero tampoco es que le moleste. La clave no es tanto dejarlo a la suerte o permitir que las circunstancias lo lleven, es más que nada tenerse la confianza suficiente para saberse capaz de solucionar lo que sea que la vida le de. Por eso se  _mueve tanto._

El azar es movimiento constante, inesperado sí, pero movimiento al fin y al cabo.

Y que en una vida  _tan como la suya_ , Rebecca sea una constante en movimiento le parecía divertido, pero no tanto como podría parecerle  **conveniente**. Porque solo podían encontrarse así. De estar en Domino y no viajando asegurándose que su juego se venda y maneje como se debe, los encuentros con la itinerante investigadora hubieran sido escasos, por no decir nulos.

Rebecca también se movía, demasiado. Su pasión la llevaba a cualquier parte del globo donde la información estuviera al alcance de sus manos o tuviera que desenterrarla con las mismas.

Encontrarse resultó sorpresivo la primera vez. Costumbre después de la séptima. Inevitable después de la boda de Yugi y Tea.

Becky  **se tenía**  que mover y necesitaba ayuda. Duke era el punto más cercano y conveniente. Porque solo tenían que conectarse en ese momento, y el de dónde se viene y a dónde se va no se iban a detener a preguntarlo. Y no les duele. Porque no hay promesas sin cumplir, o falsos juramentos que mantener. Solo deben reconectarse y está bien.

Nada de esperar o quedarse. Solo moverse.


End file.
